


Too Damn Hot

by out_there



Category: Sports Night
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2004-02-22
Updated: 2004-02-22
Packaged: 2017-10-15 05:02:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,764
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/157293
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/out_there/pseuds/out_there
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Touch me and you die, Casey.  It is too damn hot."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Too Damn Hot

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to In_the_bottle for betaing.

Casey was pulled out of a dreamless sleep by the whisper of running water. Throwing an arm over his eyes, he groaned as he recognised the sound of a shower. His shower. His first reaction was a moment of panic; that he'd overslept, that they were late, that Dan hadn't woken him up.

Sitting up quickly, he pushed back the cotton sheet. He blinked in the total darkness and had an unnerving second of thinking he'd lost his sight. Then, he spotted the red LCD lights of his alarm, and dropped back down to the mattress. The last time he'd seen that clock had been two hours ago. No wonder he felt so bleary.

The shower stopped to a trickle, and he bellowed, "Dan! What the hell are you doing up?" Interesting. Apparently when Casey was tired, he did a great impersonation of his father.

The room was bathed in sudden light as the bathroom door opened. Casey squinted against the glare, watching a decidedly wet Dan step out. The towel was slung low around Dan's hips, showing the curve of hipbones, and Casey had to concentrate to drag his attention back to Dan's face.

Dan was glaring at him. "I'm trying to get to sleep," Dan said, shaking the water out of his short hair, and then switching the bathroom light off.

Casey settled on his side, letting his eyes get accustomed to the darkness. He scrunched them closed, and still saw the bright outline of the doorway against his eyelids. "You're trying to get to sleep by waking me up?" He heard Dan's muffled steps, and could just make out the dark silhouette moving towards the bed.

"I am trying to cool down, Casey," Dan growled, then hissed out a curse as he stumbled against the bed.

"You okay?" Casey asked sarcastically, sitting up slightly as the rest of his body started to agree that yes, he was awake, and no, he was not ready to sleep again yet.

Dan was bent over, rubbing his foot, or his ankle. There wasn't enough light to be able to tell. "Just stubbed a toe."

Casey sighed and shifted against the headboard, kicking the cotton sheet off his legs. "Now I'm awake. I'll never get back to sleep."

"I wasn't trying to wake you up," Dan said sourly, pulling off the towel and flinging it across the bedroom, not even bothering to dry himself. The bed shuddered as Dan collapsed on to it, lying on his stomach. Casey briefly wished there was enough light to see more than vague shapes and shadows.

"You know, we have towels for a reason," Casey pointed out with a grin, tracing fingers over Dan's damp shoulder, playing connect the dots with the beads of water.

"Take your hand off me now," Dan said darkly. Dan tensed under his fingers, but didn't actually move. "Touch me and you die, Casey. It is too damn hot."

That really wasn't the reaction he was hoping for. Casey pulled his hand back and looked over at the clock. They still had hours before they were due at work, and he had a damp, naked Dan lying beside him. Those should be good things. "It's not that bad."

Dan groaned into the pillow, stretching his arms above his head, and then settling into the same position. "It's the height of summer in New York City, and your air-conditioning is AWOL."

Casey thought about that doomed piece of technology and its decision to give up on the hottest summer night so far. Needless to say, Dan had considered it an act of personal treachery, leaving him to face the extreme climate alone and unaided. "Technically, it's probably MIA."

"It's hot," Dan said and Casey could almost hear the pout. "It's gotta be, like, a hundred and ten degrees."

Casey snorted and rolled his eyes, but it wasn't an effective gesture when Dan wasn't looking. "It's probably only ninety. It's not that hot." With the bedroom window open, and the faint breeze, it was almost... pleasant. Certainly didn't necessitate having a shower, or waking other people up.

"I hate you on so many levels," Dan said, glaring at him as Casey switched on the bedside lamp. "The fact that you can sleep peacefully through this weather is one of life's many inequalities."

Casey laughed. "I'm blessed." Sitting back against the headboard, Casey watched the long line of Dan's body, the slight valley of Dan's spine, the curves of well-developed thighs and calves. The lamplight made Dan's damp skin glow, muscles shifting as he tried to get comfortable on the bed. It was a voyeur's dream.

Dan stretched his leg, flexing his right foot against the sheet and Casey noticed the way Dan tensed his toes. "Your toes okay?"

Dan snorted. "They're fine." Dan shifted crankily on the bed, obviously not comfortable and not wanting to move. "Why? Were you planning on kissing them and making them better?"

"I could," Casey said, watching Dan's back shake as he laughed.

"Sure." Dan sounded doubtful.

"I could." Casey had the sudden image of kissing Dan, of outlining each shadowed valley with his tongue.

Dan turned to him and smiled, shaking his head slightly, almost as if he could read Casey's thoughts. "Go to sleep." Dan looked at him steadily, and Casey could see that underneath the heat-inspired cranky tiredness was... well, another layer of tense tiredness. It wasn't a good look on Dan. "That's all I want to do."

He had a second of wondering what Dan had been thinking about for the last two hours. Casey could guess that it wasn't comforting. "I don't want to," Casey said, easing himself off the bed. Sitting down on the end of the mattress, he took Dan's foot in his hands.

"It's too hot to move," Dan whined, not actually moving. He didn't even jerk his foot away. "Don't make me get up and kill you."

Casey chuckled, and started massaging the sole of Dan's foot, thumbing firm strokes against the damp skin. "You wouldn't have to kill me now. You could wait until it was cooler." Digging his thumbs into the arch of Dan's foot, he smiled as Dan groaned. Settling down onto the mattress, he concentrated on getting the pressure just right.

"But once it's cooler, sanity would return," Dan said tiredly, but he sounded more content. Dan always had been a sucker for a good foot rub.

Casey moved his thumbs across Dan's foot, until he was tracing the fine bones on the edge. Oddly delicate for a full-grown man. "Yeah?"

"I'd start remembering things like I do a show with you, and that there's all those pesky rules--" Dan stopped, groaning again as Casey's thumbs moved up to the ball of his feet, rubbing hard circles against the tough skin. "Mm, that's good."

"Pesky rules?" Casey asked with a grin. He pressed a little harder, loving the way Dan sank bonelessly into the mattress. It was satisfying to watch Dan unwind; to see him forget about the everyday hassles.

Stretched out on the bed, Dan's head was cushioned by pillow, his profile almost lost to the pale pillowcase. He sounded relaxed, and a little muffled. "Yeah, all those laws against killing and murder. I don't particularly want to go to prison."

"I don't think you'd do well there, no." Turning his head, Dan glared at him half-heartedly. It seemed as if Dan was still thinking of an appropriate retort, so Casey lifted his foot in one hand and used the other to massage the top of Dan's foot. Beneath the skin, the small ridges of muscle and bone shifted under his fingertips. Dan hissed and dropped his head as Casey came across a tender spot. "Too hard?"

"S'good," Dan replied with a slight nod. Raising Dan's foot higher, Casey watched a stray bead of water trail just below Dan's toes. He traced the wet line with his tongue, and Dan squirmed against the bed, always a good sign. Sucking a wet kiss against Dan's skin, he ran his tongue higher, over the front of Dan's toes, over the joints, and then behind them.

Dan was pressing against the sheet, the muscles of his back moving in the soft lamplight, and his foot straining in Casey hand. Trailing his tongue farther across, Casey took Dan's big toe between his lips. He twirled his tongue around the top, and then sucked it in short, sharp bursts, the same way he loved to suck on Dan's cock. Dan's gasped, and Casey pulled off, the sound of Dan's disappointed whine echoing in his ears.

Casey let Dan's foot settle back down on the bed and ran his hands up to Dan's ankle. It was slightly puffy, swollen in the heat. Dan's ankles always swelled when it was too hot, or when he'd spent too long trapped in airplane seats. Just one of the many wonders of Dan Rydell. The flesh was oddly supple under his fingertips, and he moved his hands further around, massaging the joint. Bending down, he licked the back of Dan's heel and then nipped at it, sucking gently as he closed his teeth around the tendon.

He took his time on Dan's calf, pressing against the firm sinew, hearing Dan groan as he slowly worked higher. Feeling the muscles relax beneath his hands, Casey let his fingers move mindlessly, his eyes wandering around the room. Dan's jeans and boxers were dumped on the floor, and his shirt was hanging on the back of the door handle. The damp towel was flung across Casey's dresser, and Dan's shoes were sitting in front of the closet door.

Rubbing his hands over the back of Dan's knee, Casey pressed against hamstrings, and couldn't help thinking that it was messy. His room, his normally tidy room, seemed to be in a constant state of mess these days. It was Dan-clutter, and it went wherever Dan went. He'd got used to it in their office, but his bedroom...?

The bathroom cupboard had succumbed to Dan-clutter as well. Shaving gels and aftershaves, brands that Casey had never bought. A moisturiser that Dan claimed he used for the sunscreen. There was an extra toothbrush, another deodorant, and now, a second shaver...

It wasn't the extra things, so much as... the extra space it took up. If he was running late in the morning, there were always extra things where he didn't expect them. Stuff left out on the basin, spread across the white ceramic surface, and cluttering his bathroom. Stuff left lying on his floor. But there was a good side to it. The next time he got grumpy in the morning, he needed to remember this. Needed to remember the sounds, the small satisfied moans and the breathy gasps. The way Dan looked, spread out across his bed, writhing softly against the cotton sheet.

Dan's elbows stretched out to either side of his head, his hands folded under his cheek like linen. "Is there a reason you stopped?"

"No," Casey said, moving his hands again. He spread his fingers over the back of Dan's thigh, stroking firmly over the warm muscle. Gave up the pretence that he was doing anything other than just touching, just petting for the hell of it, Casey luxuriated in the sensation of moist skin. Dan groaned appreciatively and spread his legs wider. It seemed like an open invitation for Casey to kiss.

Dan tasted fresh and clean, of water and a hint of soap. Pushing Dan's legs further apart, Casey moved up the bed, nuzzling along the inside of Dan's knee, up the smooth skin of his inner thigh. Dan arched his hips up, parting his legs more, and Casey licked higher, exploring with questing tongue and sharp teeth. He traced over that crease between thigh and groin, and then blew on it softly, loving the way Dan shivered; the way Dan's legs tensed under his hands.

He considered doing more, but Casey had a plan, and he was sticking to it. Grinning mischievously, Casey shimmied back down the bed and massaged Dan's other foot. Mirroring his earlier actions, he started on the heel of Dan's sole, and moved up over the arch.

"Casey...." Dan whined, shifting impatiently.

Rubbing against the firm skin with damp hands, Casey snickered. "Weren't you the one complaining about life's inequalities? I have to be fair."

Dan growled, burrowing his head into the pillow. "You're a tease."

"I'm not teasing. I'm just... taking my time," Casey said, mumbling the words against the arch of Dan's foot. "Enjoying my opportunities."

Dan sighed, but quickly relaxed again under Casey's ministrations. Casey followed the same path up Dan's legs, investigating stretches of tanned skin with hands and fingers, with lips and teeth and tongue. Discovering the slight tickle of hair against his palms as he worked up Dan's calf; enjoying the tang of sweat when he licked the back of Dan's knee.

"I think you're too good at that," Dan said lethargically as he stroked the muscles in Dan's thigh. "I'm sleepy *and* turned on."

Casey laughed, his hands tracing light patterns on Dan's skin. "I can fix that."

"Yeah?" Dan asked, yawning. He bit down sharply on Dan's inner thigh, and Dan gasped in surprise. Dan groaned as Casey soothed the sensitive area with his tongue. He rasped, "Okay, not so sleepy."

"Good," Casey whispered, breathing coolly against the wet skin. Dan moaned and spread his legs, and he followed Dan's unspoken hint. He mouthed the area, enjoying the noise Dan made as he licked higher, his tongue teasingly light on Dan's skin. Even better was the half-swallowed groan when he pushed Dan's legs apart, the broken gasp as he sucked Dan's balls into his mouth, warm and heavy against his tongue. It was enough to make him squeeze himself, to make him pull back to just to get his own *need* under control.

He calmed his breathing, kneeling back on his feet and just looking at Danny. Dan was spread out on the bed wantonly, eyes closed, legs wide apart, the curve of his ass displayed in open invitation. The kind of sight that frequently featured in Casey's best daydreams; the ones that made his mouth go dry, that made him just want to touch, and taste, and claim. And right now, there was no reason not to.

Leaning down, he licked a wet swipe across on one cheek, then bit and nuzzled his way over to the other. Dan was squirming, arching his back, and Casey had to put his hands on Dan's hips, just to hold him still. Casey amused himself by tracing shapes against Dan's skin, a triangle, a star, a love-heart. From the amused snicker, Dan recognised at least one of them. Rubbing his hands down Dan's lower back, he tongued letters on Dan's skin instead. Started with a C, then an A, and an S. By the time he got to Y, he was almost out of space, and spread Dan wide with his hands, tracing the last letter between Dan's cheeks.

"Oh, God, Casey," Dan ground out, shuddering, and Casey grinned, knowing that if he did this right, Dan wouldn't be talking again any time soon. Settling his weight on to his elbows, Casey pressed his tongue flat against Dan's skin, another wet swipe against the warm flesh. This time Dan hissed. Sucking an open-mouthed kiss against Dan, he flicked his tongue out to map the puckered skin, and felt Dan's muscles jerk beneath his hands.

Some things were constants in the world. Things you could always rely on. The sun would rise, the rush-hour traffic would be busy, and boiling water would be hot. When it came to Dan, there were a few other things you could count on. Soccer would always bore him silly; he always genuinely expected the Orioles to win, even when it was blatantly clear they wouldn't; a foot rub was always greatly appreciated. After a while, it was just the type of thing you knew about a person.

This was just another one of those things. Casey knew the broken sound that Dan would make when he pushed his tongue inside. He knew the way that Dan would tremble and keen, rocking against the mattress. The way Dan, normally quite a talker, was suddenly unable to form words, let alone phrases. How it made Dan aroused and helpless, until all he could do was whimper and squirm against Casey. Of course, it was also a given that Dan was damn sexy while doing so.

Dan shifted against the sheet, making these needy, hurt-sounding noises, and Casey's cock was screaming for attention. It was impossible to hold Dan open and touch himself; impossible to reach around Dan and stroke him until he came. He was too hard, aching with it, and this felt like too much of a tease for both of them.

With a last wet kiss, he ignored Dan's sharp whine, and pulled back. Leaning over Dan, hands beside Dan's shoulders, Casey messily sucked at the back of Dan's neck, mouth hovering over that ridge of bone between Dan's shoulder blades. Dan was still rocking back and forth, his back sliding against Casey's chest, Casey's cock rubbing temptingly against the cleft of his ass.

"Can I fuck you?" Casey breathed against Dan's shoulder, because it always seemed rude to just assume, but his hand was already on Dan, his fingers rubbing against the wet skin. Dan shoved back against his fingers, his enthusiasm clear, and then nodded desperately. Casey growled against Dan's skin, and pushed two fingers inside, twisting them, making Dan grunt and rub his cheek against the pillow.

Despite the heat, and the way they were sliding against each other, despite the wet slide of saliva, it wasn't going to be enough. Casey was far too close to the edge, had far too little self-control left, to trust himself without lube. Groaning, he pulled away from Dan, and had to swallow before he spoke. "Hands and knees," he said, voice rough in his throat.

Dan nodded again, scrambling up clumsily as Casey ransacked the drawer for the small tube. Digging his fingers into Dan's hip, he knelt behind Dan, trying to steady himself. Dan's was on his knees, his legs spread wide, and his head resting on his crossed forearms. Just the sight of Dan like this, hard and open and needy, had his hands shaking and squeezing too much lube into his palm.

Gritting his teeth, Casey slicked himself quickly, efficiently, and pushed inside Dan in one long thrust. It was possibly too fast, and one of his hands was slipping on Dan's hip, too slick with lube to have any purchase on Dan's sweaty skin, but Dan just groaned and took it.

Casey tried to slow down, but control was beyond him. Hell, control was on another continent right now. His hips were driving against Dan's, each stroke punctuated by an obscene slap of flesh against flesh. Dan ground back against him, his low grunts and moans getting louder with each thrust. It was hot, and good, and lots of other words that Casey was too turned on to remember.

Casey leaned up, wrapping a hand over the top of the headboard for leverage, and felt the bed shudder as he drove harder, faster, deeper inside Dan. His other hand skated wildly over Dan's side, over Dan's thigh, wrapping tightly around Dan's waist. He lost the rhythm, just pounded madly into Dan, gasping and panting for breath. It lasted for a second, for an eternity, and then it was too much, and he was biting his lip and coming, thrusting raggedly.

It took every ounce of his willpower not to let go completely, not to just collapse on top of Dan. Instead, he held on tightly to the headboard, using it to support himself, and rested his forehead against Dan's back, huffing against the ridges of Dan's spine. He felt the tiny tremors running through Dan's frame and absentmindedly pressed a kiss against the salty skin, waiting for his brain to start processing again. When he finally pulled out, Dan whined, still frozen in place, and Casey realised Dan was still hard.

Kissing up the side of Dan's neck, he grabbed Dan's cock with lube-slick fingers, stroking Dan fast and hard. Dan whimpered and thrust into his hand as Casey licked up the side of Dan's jaw line, then traced behind Dan's ear. There were some things you knew about a person. Like they couldn't sleep in the heat, and they liked talking during sex.

"Do you have any idea what you looked like?" Casey whispered huskily into Dan's ear, his hand working faster on Dan's cock. "Spread out on my bed like that, wet and naked. God, Dan..." Dan was shaking uncontrollably, jerking against him as he spoke. "Do you have any idea how gorgeous you are? How hot you are? You can make me hard just by walking into the room, just by resting your hand on my shoulder." Casey tried not to think about what he was saying. If he stopped and thought about it, he'd be too embarrassed to continue.

It was much better to concentrate on the high-pitched noises Dan was making, on the sensation of Dan's cock in his hand, slick, hot and hard. "Watching you eat, watching you talk, watching you move. It drives me to distraction. It makes me want to strip you, kiss you, fuck you. Take you and claim you and prove to the world that you're mine. That no-one else can have you, because you're mine." Dan bucked and pulsed in his hand, collapsing into a messy sprawl on the mattress, Casey's hand trapped beneath him.

Pulling his arm free, Casey leaned back on his heels, just watching Dan for a minute and trying not to blush as he remembered what he'd said. It was all true, that wasn't in doubt. It was just... kind of mortifying to say it aloud. Casey reached over for a tissue and wiped his hand as he lay down next to Dan's prone form.

"You know, Danny," Casey started, pushing the short damp strands of hair off Dan's forehead. "The really amusing thing about this?" Dan didn't reply, but cracked one eyelid open slightly, watching Casey. Considering the way Dan lay there, still panting, it would probably be a while before Dan remembered how to use actual words. Casey kissed Dan's cheek and grinned. "Now, we *both* need a shower."


End file.
